Observing Reality
by samashhh
Summary: Who will you choose Ms. Granger? The man you were destined with or the man you fell in love with, the choice is up to you.' DMHG


**Redemption**

**Head Girl**

"Oy, Granger!"

She looked up from her book, wondering what on earth he wanted from her. "What?"

"I thought I'd tell you that we have a prefects meeting in…I don't know, five minutes from now." He snickered and left the common room just as swiftly before she could reply to his awful comment, as usual.

She sighed in content; this year was quite different without her two best friends. Harry and Ron had decided not to return for their final year of schooling, leaving Hermione by herself. Although she had received the position of Head Girl in which Harry and Ron were quite proud and weren't surprised at all that she'd received the position. She felt lonely without them for company.

She put her book down, fixed her ruffled uniform and set for the prefects' dorm, prepared to tell them of their new duties and arrangements. Although she could admit, Malfoy was much more tolerable this year, considering he didn't have his cronies around him anymore. After all, the Slytherin house had shunned him of his reputation when he went against the Dark Lord. Despite everything that had happened, she still hated him; he was a selfish git who could care less about anyone but himself. She reached the Prefect's room, telling the portrait its password with a minute to spare. She collected herself, about to prepare herself to read her speech she'd written the week before.

"Ah Granger, it seems you finally decided to grace us with your presence, shall we start the meeting?" She heard his voice but ignored him none the less. She would not admit to him that his words hurt her, taunted her.

"Now, I've divided your schedule as prefects, and consider yourself lucky that from now on, you'll be switching partners. It seems you've all been lacking in checking the corridors where anyone can be lingering at night. Your responsibilities as a prefect are most important. You're not allowed to abuse these privileges either and any prefect who chooses to do so will be reported to the Headmistress, understood?"

"Get to the point Granger, we don't have all day."

She heard the prefects laugh, so they all thought this was a joke. Why was she the only one who cared about this school and its responsibilities? "As I was saying, Colin; you'll be working with Millicent. Hannah, you'll be working with Roger, Pansy, you'll be working with Neville. Abigail, you'll be working with Anthony. As far as the head's go, we'll continue patrolling from eleven till one. Does anyone have any questions?"

"I refuse to work with Longbottom. Granger, this is absurd!"

"No one is forcing you Parkinson," Pansy smirked, crossing her arms over her chest, "Although, if you don't work with him, I'll just have to inform the Headmistress about your lack of commitment as a prefect and she can possibly remove your badge if she feels the need to do so." That wiped the smirk off her face as she scowled, grunting.

"Anyone else have any problems with their partners?" Hermione asked the room. They shook their heads in nuisance; they didn't want to test her patience. "Malfoy, do you have anything else to add?"

"Nope, I'm pretty sure you've covered it all. You may all leave now and begin your patrols, c'mon Granger."

Hermione followed him reluctantly, heading straight for the Astronomy Tower as they started from top to bottom. "You could have backed me up in there!" Hermione protested, as they walked through the halls on the seventh floor.

"Granger, had I even said anything you would have bitten my head off either way. You talk enough for the both of us."

"I hate you," She told him.

He smirked, "Don't worry Granger, the feeling is mutual."

**Detention**

"This is your fault Malfoy!"

"How is it my fault?"

"Had you not tripped me in Potions today, I wouldn't be here."

"Trust me, had I known I would be spending my evening with you, I would have never done it."

"How very thoughtful of you, does it kill you to be nice?"

"Only in your presence,"

They cleaned the shelves in silence, arranging textbooks and potions in order alphabetized. It wasn't long before their professor returned. "Ah Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, it seems our head students actually can get along. You're done for today, but please be prompt tomorrow to finish your detention, same time. You may go."

They walked in silence back to their dormitory, there wasn't much left to be said towards the matter. They disagreed on everything, how could they continue to work together? Hermione watched as Malfoy walked towards his room in silence; there wasn't a sneer or another comment towards her. It was a bit odd on his part; he wasn't his usual self. She put these thoughts out of her mind and proceeded to her room.

She settled to get a bit more homework done before retreating to bed. Once in her room, she settled to read her favourite book, but then she heard a tapping noise coming from the window. Confused; she opened the window and let the owl in; a letter was wrapped around its foot in ribbon of green silk. She took the letter from the owl, watching as the it hooted and took off. She unravelled the letter, confused of its contents.

'_Draco,_

_It's been awhile since we received word from you. How are you faring at Hogwarts, son? I know it must be difficult having to go back there. I hope no one is giving you a hard time. Your father sends his love, as you know his trial is coming up shortly. It's not certain whether or not he'll be released from Azkaban, Potter sent word that he will testify for us, and although I'm quite surprised two of the Golden Trio hadn't returned to finish their schooling. I know you hate the Granger girl, but considering what happened during the war, I would consider being nice to her, at least for the time being. It couldn't hurt to try Draco. I hope to see you round Christmas time._

_Love, _

_Narcissa Malfoy – Black'_

Harry was testifying at Lucius Malfoy's trial? Hermione didn't know what to make of that situation. She hated all the Malfoy's, especially their son. He had mistreated her since her first year attending Hogwarts. He had called her foul names, such as mudblood, buck-tooth beaver, know-it-all, etc. It was all fun and games for him. Luckily enough for her, she rarely saw him this year, unless need be. He merely stayed in his own dormitory for the remainder of their nights at Hogwarts. She would see him in class on occasion, considering she was taking all advanced classes. Arthrimancy, Muggle Studies, Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense against the Dark Arts.

She knew she had no right to be reading this letter; after all it was Malfoy's. She took off into their common room and knocked on his door. She heard shuffling, and noise in the background and the door opened unexpectedly. "What?" His cold voice rang out.

"There's a letter for you. The owl must have gotten lost because it flew into my room instead of yours." Hermione mumbled. She handed him the letter and left swiftly. She heard the distant 'thank you' from him, which she hadn't expected. "You're welcome." She returned and set straight to her room for bed.

As she put on her nightdress, she could still see the scars that marred her body. They would never disappear, the hurt and pain it caused. She dreamed of that night often, the screams echoing through the darkness of her nightmares. The cruciatus curse struck upon her, withering in pain while she heard laughter in the background.

The following night, they continued their work in silence as they served another detention. She felt the need to ask him why he had done it, that night in his Manor.

"Malfoy," She asked tensely.

He turned to face her, wondering what she wanted. "Yes, Granger?"

"Why did you do it?"

He looked at her confused, wondering what she was talking about. "Do what?"

"Pretend as though you hadn't recognized us when we were at your manor. "

He was silent for a moment, not saying a word. She thought he might have not heard her but then he spoke, his voice betraying him. "I didn't want it, any of that. I was pulled into the Dark Lord's graces by my father. I was expected to fulfill the Malfoy legacy, become one of them. I knew it was wrong- the killing- and yet I couldn't stop it. I didn't want anyone to die, whether I knew them or not. I figured if I pretended that I didn't know who you were, you would somehow escape. There didn't need to be anymore death than there already was."

It was hard to believe she even heard him in the first place. The words he'd spoken held truth, of what he really felt. She was still surprised he had even told her. "Well then, thank you." She told him sincerely.

"What for? It hardly did anyone any good, you still got tortured, my Aunt is now dead, my Father is awaiting trial, so who knows how long he'll last. I highly doubt you even care what happens to my family, you never did so why should you now? Granger, it's in the past, can we not talk about it anymore, please." He sounded angry; in any case he had every right to be. She was asking him a personal question; he still didn't know the answer to. He didn't like talking about the past, it reminded him of what he was, or had been.

"Alright, fine. I'll drop the subject."

**The Dance**

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, a word if you please." Headmistress McGonagall said, as she approached the heads. The nodded and followed her towards her office. They sat down, wondering what the Headmistress wanted.

"As you know, this year is slightly different. You both from difference houses have shown quite an amount of house unity which I thank you for putting your differences aside and working together. As that being said, I've decided to hold a dance in celebration. Although you may choose your own dates, I would ask that you both share one dance together. I've assigned the prefects to organize the dance, and you are to make sure they do their job and help them as best as you can with the arrangements, any questions?"

"No Professor."

"That is all then, you may go."

The Head Boy and Girl, held another meeting telling the Prefects of their news. Professor McGonagall was destined to try and keep house unity in all of Hogwarts. Most of the prefects complained on having to work on some more planning, as if they didn't have enough work already.

"Draco, why must you take that wretched witch with you to do the dance? Why can't you take me?"

"Pansy, you repulse me, how many times do I have to refuse you in order for you to get it through your head? I have no choice on who I take to the dance and even if I did have a choice I'd rather go with Granger than be in your presence. Do you understand?"

Hermione didn't know whether or not to take Malfoy's words as a compliment or as an insult. She knew he hated Parkinson, although Parkinson had always been infatuated with him, hanging off his shoulder at any given moment.

"You know that's not true Draco, we could have lots of fun at this dance, if you know what I mean." She winked suggestively, in which Draco threw her off him. Repulsed, as he knew he would never do that with her.

"No thank you Pansy, now if you excuse me, Granger and I have some patrolling to do." Draco left swiftly grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her out of there. He let go once they reached the hallway.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked him.

"You mean, Pansy being her usual self?"

"Is she in love with you or something?" She asked him, laughing.

"You'd think so, but no. She doesn't love me, she's infatuated with me, since I'm the only one who refuses to be with her and because I keep refusing her, the more she wants me. It's sick and twisted but that's how she is." He told her lightly.

"Seems rather odd, although I'm sure you'll have thirty girls hanging off of you by the end of the night anyways."

"Why would you say that?" He asked her perplexed.

"Malfoy, if you hadn't noticed, girls have always hung around you, always wanted to be with you. You did have a reputation, you know."

"And were you one of those girls, Granger?" He smirked.

"No, heaven forbid. I had thought you were remotely attractive at one point in time, fine, I'd admit it. But your attitude towards muggle-borns and your big headed ego made me realize I could never like someone like you."

"Well I'll have you know Granger, that I don't have a reputation anymore, in case you've forgotten."

**Jealousy**

"Give me your hand Granger."

She looked up from her book she'd been reading, confused. "Excuse me?"

He gave her pointed look. "Do you want to learn how to dance or not?"

There were only three days left till the dance and she had yet to learn any steps. Sure, she'd learned from McGonagall during her fourth year but it was hardly what people called dancing now days. She had danced with Viktor Krum – a famous Bulgarian Quidditch Seeker, although since he was so much taller than her, she merely glided on the floor. But dance lessons from Malfoy? She knew he knew how to dance, born into a family like his; it wasn't too much of a surprise.

"I may want to learn how to dance but why should I trust you, how do I know you won't drop me?"

"God, Granger do you think you could put a little trust in me. Is it that hard for you to try?"

"Actually it is, considering how we've hated each other for seven years, I highly doubt it should stop anytime now." Hermione said crossly. She knew he was getting annoyed, but damn him, she was in a bad mood.

"Fine, you can fall on your own feet at the dance." He started to walk out of the common room.

"Malfoy, wait." Hermione stopped him in his tracks; she really didn't know why she stopped him, why she refused his help when she was in desperate need of help. Unfortunately for her, he was the only one who could help her. He really wasn't the same person. "Look, I'm sorry. I was just surprised that you even wanted to help me. If it makes you feel any better, I'll accept your offer."

"I'm not doing this for you Granger; I just don't want have you to make a fool out of me."

She should have known better, that he wasn't doing this for the common good. No, he only looked out for himself.

"Fine," she huffed in anger. "Let's get this over with."

He took her hand in his large one, their fingers brushing together in a slow movement. He pulled her closer to his body. "Granger, put your other hand on my shoulder." She did as was told, as he placed his other hand on her waist. If they weren't bitter enemies, this would have seemed like a romantic moment for them, but instead it was – awkward.

"Now, as I count, you'll move your feet. Take a step back." She did as he said, as he moved forward. "Take a step forward, and then move your feet to the left than right." She followed swiftly as they soon realized they were dancing, rather close to each other than they had ever thought they'd be. He twirled her, she of course was caught off guard, stumbled back and had almost fallen to the ground if it wasn't for his strong arms, in which he had caught her so swiftly with.

"What's going on here?"

Malfoy had set her down and she looked towards the portrait hole where the voice was. She gasped in shock; she hadn't a clue he would be here.

"Ron!" She let go of Malfoy quite quickly and wrapped her arms around Ron. She hadn't seen him within the last few months, just letters back and forth. She missed him terribly; their relationship was still anew, considering how the war had only ended five months ago. "What are you doing here?" She asked him. Surprised and happy that he was here, suspicions rose, wondering what exactly he was doing at Hogwarts of all places.

"I'm visiting my girlfriend. I talked to McGonagall and she said that we could stay for a couple of days, just to visit. That's besides the fact that Harry wanted to visit Ginny." He chuckled.

Hermione- who was blissfully happy to see her boyfriend- managed to see a look of hurt in Malfoy's eyes before he left them alone in the common room without a word.

"I'm just surprised to see you here!"

"So, what was that?" Ron had a look of irritation on his face, his cheeks painted red.

"What was what?" She asked him, avoiding what she knew he was asking her. What happened just then when he had walked in. Only the problem was, she didn't know herself.

"You and Malfoy?"

"Oh Ron, honestly! He was just teaching me how to dance, we're having a ball in three days and we have to dance together as head boy and girl."

"I see, I don't suppose your taking anyone else are you? Viktor Krum doesn't happen to be here this year again is he?"

"Ron! For goodness sakes, I'm not going with anyone. I'm dancing with Malfoy and then that's it. I was planning on going just for appearance's sake – nothing more."

"Good, now it looks like you need a date, and I just so happen to be able to escort you to the dance."

"Ron, that's really sweet of you – but you don't have too."

"I want too." He told her sincerely.

She smiled at her boyfriend and kissed him lightly.

…

She sat down at the Gryffindor table with her boyfriend and best friends. She laughed at their jokes, keeping up with the conversation. Only her eyes kept glancing at the Slytherin table for some reason.

"Hermione."

She glanced back at her friends – caught looking at the Slytherin table. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"Why were you looking at the Slytherin table for? Is it Malfoy? Has he gotten worse this year?" Harry asked her.

"No, we hardly talk to each other. He's different; I don't really know how to explain it."

"Either way, I don't understand why McGonagall even let the git back in school in the first place after what he did."

"People change Ron, we all have. Malfoy is not the person he once was," Hermione argued.

"I don't know why you stick up for him in the first place – after what he's done, all he's done to you!" Ron shouted.

"I told you why Ron, he's changed and I've forgiven him."

"Have you not realized he was a Death Eater for Merlin sake's, he shouldn't be anywhere near Hogwarts, he should be Azkaban with his Father where he belongs."

"You know what Ron; come talk to me when you've grown up. Bye Ginny, Harry." Hermione left the table swiftly. She wondered why she even bothered to stick up for her once enemy. Why did Ron have to say those things in the first place? She was angry– but she was angrier at _him_. He put her in this situation, doubting her thoughts. She was supposed to be happy, her boyfriend and best friend were visiting for a couple of days and she had to go ruin it by arguing with Ron over something stupid. Only it wasn't stupid. Malfoy of all people – was ruining her life once again and he didn't even know it.

She was back in the head dormitories before she knew it, her head in her hands as she sat on the couch in front of fireplace. Tears leaked down her face for no apparent reason. She heard a noise behind her, wiping her tears furiously to see who it was that caused the noise. It was Malfoy – the person who was causing her to cry for no apparent reason.

"Just so you know Granger – I don't need you defending me. I can take care of myself," He told her.

"You heard?"

"Of course I heard – you and Weasley fight like cats and dogs, the whole Great Hall heard you."

She kept silent– there was nothing to say.

"And for the record Granger, I apologize."

She looked at him, shock and curiosity written on her face, "Apologize?"

"Well if I haven't said it before, I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you."

She was shocked, Malfoy apologizing? She wasn't sure whether or not she could believe it, "Apology accepted."

**The Confrontation**

"Hermione, can I have a word with you?"

Hermione looked up; she nodded and followed Ginny Weasley to the girl's washroom in silence, "What's going on Ginny?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I'm not quite sure I know what you mean," Hermione answered.

"You and Malfoy seemed rather close and it's not just me who's noticed."

"Malfoy and I were just dancing."

"It didn't look that way to me. Ron isn't pleased either. He keeps thinking that you've betrayed him, gone behind his back."

"Ginny, how can you possibly believe that? I love your brother alright? It's not my fault he chooses to be a git half the time. I'm not going behind his back to be with Malfoy of all people. We're acquaintances, Malfoy and I; that's it. "

"Fine, I believe you."

"Fine, let's just back to the dance," She was angry, how could Ron actually believe she would cheat? She loved him, and despite all his faults, she couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. Sometimes she wondered how it came to be. She'd known him since she was 12 and it took them 7 years to finally get together. Back in 4th year, she dreamed of little curly red heads and blue eyed children. Imagining what would have happened had they gotten together back then, only then he was being a git and wouldn't ask her to the Yule Ball, and where he finally did– it'd been too late.

This was the first dance she was going to officially with Ron as her boyfriend. She was determined to have a good time, no matter what. Nothing would ruin this night.

**The Loss**

It was Graduation, she finally completed her N.E.W.T.S. and she'd passed with flying colors. She was supposed to make a speech to the school as Head Girl and Valedictorian. She was slightly nervous to speak in front of the school, but she knew she could do it if she set her mind to it. She and Ron had had their falling outs within the last months prior to the dance. She'd sent him letters, with him replying a few weeks later due to his Auror training. Their relationship wasn't the same anymore, ever since she defended Malfoy, she could tell that he didn't trust her, or her feelings.

Hermione didn't know what to do, he was due to be at her graduation, he'd promised to be there. There were only a few minutes till she would officially graduate and give her final speech as the Head Girl. She glanced at the crowd to see her parents sitting in the second row with Harry and the Weasley's. She smiled encouragingly, she knew she wasn't alone. She glanced again looking for the one red-headed Weasley that mattered the most and was disappointed that she couldn't find him sitting with the rest of his family. She did notice however Narcissa Malfoy, Malfoy's mother sitting in the back by herself.

Hermione felt an ounce of pity towards her, she may be a wealthy proud witch but she was still a wife and a mother. The Malfoy family had been shamed in the Wizarding World, they were no longer rich and witches and wizards didn't respect them; they thought them as filth.

"Ready Ms. Granger?"

Hermione looked up to see The Headmistress looking at her curiously. She nodded her head as McGonagall walked up towards the podium which stood at the front of the Great Hall. She spoke about the trials and suffering the Wizarding world had gone through in order to make it here today. To those students who were still alive today; the students that had died only months ago.

"As this year has finally come to an end, I'd like to say to those who are graduating this year, I hope you're all successful and live your lives to the fullest. The Head Boy and Girl will now say a few words before we officially graduate the class of 1999."

Hermione stood up from where she'd been sitting and soon Malfoy followed behind her. She reached for her speech that resided in her pocket and stood proud. "We are gathered here for celebration, for hardship, for sorrow but most importantly happiness that we're finally done. It's been seven, now eight years since I first stood on the Hogwarts Express, wondering what a witch was, how I was going to cope with everyone. I look back on those last years at Hogwarts and realized our generation has faced much more dangers than any other school, and I'm proud to admit that it was one hell of a journey. I wonder what will become of my classmates as we move on, finding different careers, building families and sharing memories with one another as we grow older. I'll always remember the rivalry between houses, the Quidditch matches, O.W.L.S, friendship, love. I'm proud to call Hogwarts my home. Congratulations everyone!"

Malfoy took his turn to speak a few words and left the podium just as swiftly. Hermione stood behind silently crying. She was definitely going to miss this place.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded and smiled a little. Over the last few months she and Malfoy were able to hold intelligent conversations and not argue for a good half hour before hell broke loose. She wanted to admit it's been a change this year to see this side of Malfoy, he was a still a git but she didn't mind it so much.

"I'll just be glad once this is over," She muttered under her breath.

"Me too."

"Despite what we've been through Malfoy, I think I'll miss you. At least you kept me sane through this year," She laughed a little, at her own joke. She told him this honestly. It seemed to her that no one had cared about Malfoy, what he had done in the past and that he changed for the good, except her.

"You don't need to sympathize for me or feel sorry for me; your boyfriend is standing behind you. I'll see you." He walked away towards his mother as she stood in shock. Ron had shown up? She turned around and there he was. He didn't have a smile on his face and he hadn't brought any gifts for her either. She had just graduated, would it have been too much to expect anything from him?

"Hi."

"We need to talk," Was all he said before he pulled her along into an empty classroom.

Hermione knew with those words said that something was going to go wrong. She just hoped that this wasn't the end for them, "What did you want to talk about? You come to my graduation late, no congratulations, or hug for that matter."

"We've been apart for more than five months Hermione, I told you I'd be here, and I was. But I can see that are relationship isn't going to go anywhere from here. I _know_ you love him."

"What? What are you talking about Ron?"

"The way he looks at you, don't deny it Hermione, you said it yourself. You're going to miss _him_, him of all people."

"If you're referring to Malfoy, then you're clearly delusional to think that I would love him, I love you. Malfoy and I are just friends; he's kept me company throughout the year because Ginny has been too involved with her Quidditch and you- who is supposed to be my boyfriend- can't trust me enough. I never once went behind your back; you've got to believe me… " She had more tears in her eyes, why was he doing this to her?

"I don't know if I can."

"Well I guess this is it, you can't trust me enough to love you then I don't see a point. I thought you loved me Ron, but clearly it was never enough."

"I do love you Hermione, but I can't stand it that people like him are still walking around when he should be in prison, he shouldn't even be talking to you. He shouldn't be allowed anywhere near you."

"I'm a big girl, Ron, I can protect myself. He never once hurt me or touched me. Draco didn't go unpunished Ron, he wasn't allowed on Hogsmeade trips or outside the grounds of Hogwarts. He had to serve time in the kitchens with the house elves. His family weren't the only Death Eaters to go free, you know. And I wouldn't have to spend so much time with him if you'd come to visit more often. There was a Hogsmeade trip every two months and not once did you visit. Harry visited at least twice if he could come, what was your excuse?"

"Draco is it now? What happened to him calling you Mudblood? I tried to visit but my commander asked me to stay, so I could help the other recruits with their training. Harry and I were in the advance classes and we offered to help with the first years in training, is that so wrong?"

"You would know he hasn't called me a mudblood in two years. It seems to me that you were just avoiding me, you could have easily given it to someone else in the advance class to help with the first years, why you? I guess I just wasn't important enough."

"Of course you're important to me; you've been my best friend since our first year."

"Yes, but I'm also your girlfriend. Or have you forgotten that?"

"I haven't but my Auror studies are important to me. You know how much it means to me not to be second best to Harry, that just because he defeated the Dark Lord than he could instantly become head of the department. I want to prove to you and to me that I'm not just some sidekick."

"You aren't a sidekick, Ron, and you have never been. Why do you doubt how I feel about you? Do you not love me enough to trust me to be alone with another guy, who I'm just friends with?"

"Do you remember what the locket did to me? That's how I feel whenever I see you with anybody but me, I can't deal with it. I'm always going to be insecure about this, it's just the way I am. I'm sorry, Hermione."

"Well sorry isn't good enough anymore, Ron. Draco is my friend and if you can't accept that than it's your own fault, not my own. I'm tired of arguing over this. I just wanted this to be a happy day for me, I just graduated Hogwarts. I was hoping to celebrate this day with you but it seems that's not going to happen anymore. Goodbye Ron."

She walked out of the classroom not daring to look back, Ron wasn't hers anymore. She wasn't paying too much attention, so she hadn't seen where she was going until she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw that it was Mrs. Malfoy herself.

"I'm so-rry."

"That's alright dear. Why are you crying? You should be happy, you've just graduated."

She didn't know what made her do it, but she told Mrs. Malfoy everything. She told her everything to do with her son and Ron and her feelings towards both men.

"It seems that you have to make a choice."

"A choice?" Hermione asked through wiping her tears away.

"You must choose between the man you were destined with your whole life or the man you're falling in love with."

"But, I'm not in lo-ve with Draco. Mrs. Malfoy you must have misunderstood me."

"No, Ms. Granger, I understand you perfectly. You seem to think that Ron is it? Is the one for you, but have you thought that maybe he wasn't. He avoided you throughout the year, he's jealous by the fact that even one conversation with my son sends him off guard. He can't stand you being alone with anyone other than him. He can't trust you, he never talks about his feelings. You're expected to be with him because he's been your best friend since you were twelve. You're expected to be with him because you think he's the only one out there for you or your friends seem to think that you're perfect for each other," She paused for a moment, studying the girl for a moment, "But I've seen the way my son interacts with you. He's changed and it's because of you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Well, for starters, he hated your blood status and everything to do with you. He was raised by my husband in whom I can say I'm sorry for. He was to believe that blood purity meant everything, in which case muggleborns were filth. You proved him wrong, in every class; you are the brightest witch to ever walk this school. You came to this school not knowing any magic and you, a little muggleborn girl beat him in grades, duels, everything. It wasn't too long before he realized that blood purity was a lie. When you were brought to our manor, last year; my family stood by as we watched you being cursed by my sister and I could tell my son was torn. He didn't want you to be captured at all. Your blood was the exact same as ours. You see Ms. Granger, my son is different because of you and now you're in a predicament that can only be chosen by you. I can tell you love my son, I can see it in your eyes. You've gone to him, not Weasley for comfort. Deny it all you want, but you're the one who has to make that choice. Who will you chose, Ms. Granger?"

"I-I don't know."

"Well, we'll still be here when you decide."

**Questions & Answers**

It seemed Mrs. Malfoy just wanted to confuse her even more. She was sure she loved Ron. Correction, she still did- at least that's what she kept telling herself. She knew she couldn't deny the attraction between herself and Draco. Every time Ron had sent her a letter saying he wouldn't be able to make to a Hogsmeade trip, he had always been there for her. He himself couldn't leave the grounds but he made up for it with lunch for the two of them, and he would always find a way to entertain her and cheer her up. As far as she was concerned Ron and herself were over, he said it himself. Why should she try to deny it anymore? She had thought they'd be together forever. How could she face him now?

She headed back to the classroom she was previously in, deciding it was better if she were alone. Her head was spinning and there was no one else deemed enough to congratulate her on graduating. She sat in one of the desks and put her head down, tears fell down once again.

"Hey Hermione, we've been looking for you. Ron said you ran off in a hurry."

"Harry, had Ron and I not been friends for so long do you think we still would have gotten together?"

"I erm, I don't think I'm the right person to be answering this Hermione."

"Ron broke up with me."

"What?"

"Just a little while ago. Do you think me a bad person if I said that I was attracted to someone else?"

"I guess it would depend on who that person is."

"Ron can't trust me, and I'm tired of trying to prove to him that I wouldn't cheat on him, because I'm not that type of person. He's taken me for granted and I don't think I can do this anymore. He hasn't been there for me; he's supposed to be my best friend, Harry."

"Well I can't speak for Ron per say but I do know he loves you, half the time at training he doesn't stop talking about you."

"Then why can't he trust me?"

"You know what it was like for him, he feels insecure because he knows everyone is better than him, and that puts him down. Him seeing us, that way was enough for him. He doesn't need it. I don't know why he can't trust you, because even I know you wouldn't go behind his back."

"Maybe we just weren't meant to be." Hermione said finally.

"Maybe; are you still up to heading to the Weasley's for the party?"

"I don't think I'm welcome there anymore. I think I'll go home."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked before leaving the classroom.

"I will be, someday."

**Two Years Later**

"Hermione."

"What? I mean sorry?"

"Pay attention, will you?"

"I'm sorry Parvati; I guess I'm a little distracted."

"A little? What's got you so preoccupied lately?"

Hermione smiled, she knew she was distracted at work. She blamed _him_ entirely. "There's nothing Parvati, nothing at all."

A knock sounded on the door. "Enter" Parvati answered. The door opened and their secretary poked her head in. "There's a letter for Miss Granger here, but the recipient said not to open it till lunch time."

"Ooh, does Hermione have a secret admirer?" Parvati gushed.

"I highly doubt that."

"I should set you up; you've been dateless for way to long. I'm sure someone is available."

"No! I mean, no Parvati, that's very kind of you to offer but I think I can find my own date."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were already dating someone?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Parvati."

"Oh please, I've seen that look on Lavender's face like a million times. So who is it? How long has this been going on for?"

"Fine, I am seeing someone, someone you know."

"Well who is it? Is it Neville? Roger? Dennis? Theo?"

"Neville is dating Hannah, Parvati. I'm dating…"

"I know who it is, no need to tell me." Parvati announced.

"You do?" Hermione looked shocked. She hadn't told anyone she was dating him, except her best friends.

"Ron?"

"What?"

"No. I mean Ron is standing in the doorway."

"Oh, hello Ron," Parvati left the office swiftly, smiling as she left.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all, please take a seat. Now did you actually want to talk about house-elves or personal life?" She joked.

"You know I gave up on S.P.E.W. years ago, Hermione," He laughed, "No I wanted to know if you were… okay if I were dating someone else?"

There was a pause as Hermione shifted in her seat, "I mean I know it'll be awkward with our um- history- but I just wanted to know if you were okay with it."

"It's been awkward since we ended our relationship but you were my best friend first and that's what we will remain. Of course I'm okay with you dating someone else. You did accept him first. Who is she?"

"Her name's Peyton, she works in my department."

"That's great Ron, I'm happy for you."

"Well I just wanted to let you know, I have to head back to work now. Mum was hoping she'd see you for Sunday's lunch sometime soon and if you have to bring him, then its fine with me. I'll do anything to get Mum to stop bugging me."

"Alright, next Sunday sound good to you?"

"Fine with me, see you then."

"Bye, Ron."

As soon as Ron had left the office Parvati returned, "So was I right? It's Ron right?"

"No Parvati, Ron and I are just friends."

"So who? Everyone else we know is taken."

"I know, I'm dating…"

"Ms. Granger, there's someone who wants to see you," The secretary poked her head in the door interrupting her conversation once again.

"Umm, who is it?"

"Wouldn't say, shall I tell him to come back later?"

"No, that's alright, I'll be right out."

Hermione stood up from her desk and walked out of the room. She knew Parvati was curious to know who she was dating. It wasn't everyday that Hermione Granger went on dates since her relationship with Ron.

"Granger."

She recognized that voice anywhere. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"Well I have this proposition for you."

"Oh?"

"I suggest we take this conversation in your office, wouldn't you say? You wouldn't want other people overhearing it."

"I suppose. Although my partner is also there, would you rather her hearing our conversation?"

"Well I suppose not. Anywhere else we can _talk_?"

"I have just the place." Hermione answered. She walked into an empty office just down the hall from her own when she was turned around. She was surprised at first when she felt his lips on hers. "Couldn't get enough of me last night?" She asked once they broke apart for a few moments.

"You know I never could," He paused for a moment, "There's something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?" He was serious now and she wondered what was wrong.

"There's never going to be exact moment to ask you this and I don't think I can wait any longer. I love you Granger, and I want you to become my wife. So I'm asking- Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

She stood in shock, not knowing what to say. They had been dating for a year and a half; she was only 21 years old. Did she really want to get married now?

"This isn't a ploy so you can get me to sleep with you, is it?" She asked him after a moment had passed.

"Of course not, I know you want to wait till marriage but it's not the reason I'm asking. I don't want to seem like I'm pushing you to have sex with me when I know you aren't ready. You know I love you and you should have realized that by now. You aren't trying to find a reason to say no to me, trying to let me down easier are you?"

"No, of course not! I just didn't expect it. We're so young…"

"Hermione, don't you see? There is something I see in you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm not saying we have to get married now, maybe in a few years. I just want the Wizarding world to know that you're mine." Hermione smiled whenever he called her by her first name, it was an act for him to show that he really did care about her.

"A little possessive, much?"

"You have no idea." He kissed her softly. "Do I really have to ask you again..?"

"No."

"No?" Hermione saw the disappointment on his face the moment she realized her mistake.

"I don't mean it like that, I love you Draco and I want to be your wife, I do, but it's too soon. We're barely making careers for ourselves, we don't even live together–"

He silenced her with another kiss, interrupting her. "So I can take that as a yes?"

"Yes." She breathed, and suddenly she gasped as a sapphire ring was placed on her left hand.

A little over fifteen minutes later, Hermione realized she was late from her lunch break. She broke the kiss and told him to stop. "What's wrong?"

"I have to get back to work, Parvati is probably wondering where I am."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

He retreated out the door, but before he could leave, Hermione called out to him.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Weasley wants to know if it be alright if we could join them next Sunday for brunch, I was hoping you'd be okay with that?"

"And be stuck with a bunch of Weasleys plus an ex-boyfriend… sure. I would never miss a chance to make the Weasleys life a living hell."

"Oh Draco, you're horrible."

"Yes, but you love me," With one final kiss he left and Hermione retreated back to her office.

As she walked back to her desk, Parvati gave her an appeasing look, "Sorry I'm late, I– uh got distracted."

"I'll bet."

"What do you mean?" Hermione noticed Parvati's smile, and the look she was giving her.

"Have you looked at yourself recently? Your hair is dishevelled, more than usual. Your lips look swollen and your shirt is un-tucked."

Hermione realized her mistake too late; she tried to tame her hair quickly and tucked her shirt back into her skirt within no time. She also didn't notice the look of surprised on Parvati's face.

"It doesn't help that you have an engagement ring on your left hand. Oh my goodness, Hermione, you're engaged!" Parvati screamed, rushing up to her in a moment and hugging her tightly, to her dismay. For some odd reason, Hermione didn't think it was such a big deal, her being engaged. She loved Draco, she knew that much and loved being with him. She knew she would have to start finding a place to live, since she couldn't very well live with her parents anymore, and she was dead set to never stepping foot into Malfoy Manor ever again. She would be living with him. She closed her eyes, imagining herself a few years in the future, raising children of her very own; his children. She could see this future very clearly and very much wanted it to come true.

"Yes I am."

"So who is it? You have to tell me now!"

"It's Draco."

"As in Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded, wondering what her co-worker/friend thought of her new fiancé.

"Well it's a bit of a surprise, but he's cleaned up well within the years. Hell, had he been single I would have snagged him up a long time ago."

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding, but wow. You and Malfoy, how did that happen?"

…

_Hermione had just gotten up at a quarter too six, it was her first day starting at the Ministry. She was a nervous wreck; she wanted to make a good impression. She had applied to the Ministry a couple of weeks after graduating Hogwarts but since it was delayed, she'd only been accepted a few weeks into October. There had been applicants applying at the Ministry therefore they had to make sure that they were hiring the right people with the right qualifications. Harry and Ron had both gone through the same thing, waiting to be accepted into the Ministry. She hadn't wanted to become an Auror like her best friends and although she had given up on S.P.E.W. that didn't mean she couldn't fight for the house elves welfare. She wanted to make a difference. _

_She was soon ready to start work. She would arrive at 7:45am at the Ministry and would start her day at 8. Harry and Ron had to start their day at 5:30am. She felt sympathy for them, having to start that early in the morning. Her day proceeded easily enough, she met her partner– Parvati Patil- and it was soon time for lunch._

_She hadn't brought a lunch and wasn't sure what to eat, she hadn't brought too much money with her. She decided on just a sandwich but unfortunately so did _he_. She had accidently bumped into him after dropping some change on the floor. She meant to pick it up when she saw his hands already picking up her change and handing it to her._

"_Here you go."_

_She looked up, noticing exactly who he was. "Thanks, I'm surprised to see you here."_

"_Why?"_

"_I just thought you didn't want to do have to do anything with the Ministry after everything that happened."_

"_Well I figured it's time I started doing something with my life now. I notice you're not an Auror, what department are you working in?"_

"_Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures__."_

"_Ah, I see. You're continuing yourself awareness of house elves?"_

"_Something like that," She mumbled. It was weird to be talking to him again after a couple of months being apart. She hadn't gone back and talked to him that night of Graduation, she'd been too upset. With the knowledge Mrs. Malfoy had given her, it was a lot to process. She had just wanted to be left alone, "So you work with Ron and Harry?"_

"_Sadly, yes. Although I started in late June, they've only just started today."_

"_How?"_

"_I applied in December, during the school year. I got accepted in March, but I wanted to graduate first."_

"_How come you didn't tell me?" Hermione asked._

"_We weren't exactly the best of friends, and you were with Weasley at the time. It didn't seem all that important."_

"_Of course it was important."_

"_Look, I know my mother talked to you and I know you don't see anything worthy in me. We'll be friends, like we used to be. I have to return to work. I'll see you around, alright?"_

_She had this feeling she wouldn't see him for awhile. She knew Aurors had a lot of training that needed to be done and it could take years. What if this was her last chance to set things right between them? She didn't this want to be the last conversation she had with him._

"_Wait!"_

_He had turned around in a split second at her voice, "Yes?"_

"_I'm sorry; it was a lot to think about. I had no idea you had felt that way about me, me of all people."_

"_What can I say? I have a thing for brunettes," He joked, trying to make light of the situation at hand, "Look, I really do have to get back; Mr. Tajo is pretty strict about lunch breaks."_

_This was her last chance, "Have dinner with me tomorrow? 7 o'clock?"_

"_I'll think about it," He nodded his head and walked in the opposite direction. She knew she had made the right decision. She had no idea what was going to happen next or where her life would lead too in the next few years. At least for now, she was content with things. She was officially dating Draco Malfoy now, anything was possible._

"That is so romantic," Parvati sighed.

"It's not, we ended up occasionally dating for a year and a half, how is that romantic?"

"Just the fact that you were able to get over Ron, everyone thought you were destined for each other."

"Well we weren't. We're better off as friends anyways. Besides he likes someone else and I love Draco."

"I knew something was up, how you've been distracted lately; it was because of him wasn't it?"

"Can we please stop talking about this now; we should really get back to work now. I heard Mrs. Brulle is coming round here this afternoon for that report that we haven't finished. She would be quite disappointed if we didn't have that report finished."

"Stop lying Hermione, I know you finished that report two days ago. We have nothing left to do for the day."

"But-"

"Nope. You're just going to have to deal with the fact that your partner loves gossip, and you just so happen to be in the center of it."

**The End**


End file.
